1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processor.
2. Related Art
An information processor is known in which a cursor moves to a desired position even when the cursor is not precisely pointing on one of plural icons displayed on a display screen (see, e.g., JP-A-H09-190287).
The information processor includes a display for displaying plural icons on the display screen, a touch pad for outputting a coordinate signal corresponding to a position touched by a user, and a control unit for controlling a position of a cursor displayed on the display screen based on the coordinate signal output by the touch pad. When the cursor is not pointing on any of the plural icons, the control unit compares the position of the cursor to the coordinates of the center of each of the plural icons and moves the cursor onto the nearest icon.